With the development of the science and technology, electric vehicles are taking the place of vehicles with conventional fuel. However, the application of the electric vehicle is limited by some disadvantages. Currently, the electric vehicle is generally charged with only one charging branch. That is, the charging of the electric vehicle depends on one charging connector (also referred to as a charging coupler). In this way, a charging time may be long, which causes inconvenience for consumers when using the electric vehicle.